uncovering_cicadafandomcom-20200215-history
CICADA 3301 2014 PUZZLE FACTS PART 5
Public Service Announcement: This article is work in progress, brainstorming stuff. It might contain disinformation and wrong leads. Verify everything! JPGs in WIKIA are not always identical to the byte with the ones provided from 3301, please make sure you have the right one before analyzing them. Please post only significant leads. Negative results of various tests should not be posted in collapsable form. Please make this article noob-friendly. Provide brief explanations and links to further resources. If you have a large amount of data to share, please create a separate page and link to it in this article. If you are making edits, edit only that subsection and not the entire page. This page also serves to document our current progress. Place all relevant new discoveries on this page. Trust nothing, verify everything! Part one of Cicada 3301 2014 can be found 'here '''Part two of Cicada 3301 2014 can be found 'here 'Part three of Cicada 3301 2014 can be found 'here 'Main menu for Cicada 3301 2014 hunt 'here 'Collection of pages from Liber Primus Book 'here PROGRESS OVERVIEW CAN BE FOUND here Your help is greatly appreciated; but please use as many Headings2 as you can, to break long document in smaller chunks. By placing a section under Headings2, it gets its own edit button (next to heading), thus making it easier to edit. Keep in collapdable DIVs all strings we got from onions or outguess! So they are searchable in wikia! Don't delete multiple links to same paste, those pastebins expire! we need them as backups! keep as many different links (pastebin, pastee, infotomb...) in wikia as possible. ALSO DO NOT DELETE THINGS THAT MIGHT BE POSSIBLE HINTS FOR NEXT STEP, even it they do not seem important RIGHT NOW! We never know when something considered unimportant suddenly becomes relevant. Thanks to everyone for contributing. For discussion or questions about the management of the wiki, PM me in #CicadaWiki on freenode IRC Lurker69, NiceLurk '''BUMMER: ---- ---- ---- ---- • Pls2Read Since not many people know value of popper documenting and take every lead they find and run with it like scared rabbits without properly documenting anything, I cant edit wiki efficiently. I cant trust dubious pastas, nonoriginal jpgs, and garbage strings people are posting everywhere. And usually nobody PMs or pings me when new onion is found. And since onions dont last long. If I dont see it I cant be sure it was updated if no legit PGP is provided. And if I post things from rumors, I am vulnerable to trolls. Wikia will not be updated anymore by me, until we dont have proper proves behind every pasta, jpg or .onion address. Proper proofs are: *Timestamps in GMT *Screenshots like this, no other garbage pls, it has to have timestamp and url address visible *PGP verifications *No imgur links are acceptable, use InfoTomb.com , tinypic, or page that 100% doesnt chnage single bit of jpg *Equip all your pastas with timestamp and source where it came from *If you post logs from chats, add name of channel, date and timezone when time is impoertant *Post all important in IRC channel #CicadaWiki. You can also PM me (/query lurker69) or post them directly in wikia. I dont have time to read IRC chat or back logs. Also I miss most of the pings (mentioning my name in chat), so PMs only way to make sure I will eventually see you post, but it might take hours before I notice it. Post every important thing in #CicadaWiki, things from other chats are often missed and forever lost in vastness of space People willing to help at documenting please join #CicadaWiki, we need more people who understand point of this game, and are motivated to help at documenting progress, which sadly means you have to sacrifice the thrill we get from solving actual puzzles. P.S.; I dont blame anyone, I know the feeling you get, when when you crack the nut, find new onion and your shaking hands type the url in. I know it is not easy to have enough self control to document progress during those moments. No hard feeling guys, you are all great! DramaQueen Lurker69 :-P Trust nothing , Verify everything! Pls2Read •''' ---- ---- ---- ---- ONION4 https://avowyfgl5lkzfj3n.onion (currently offline) How we found it: Yeah, Hi. Sorry. should have PM'ed. Do you need the times from my chat? bobs find" 00:25 <_BoB_> Using the key "welcome pilgrim to the" I decode the small rune picture as: A U O W Y F X L 5 L C S F J 3 N O N IA N so... an hour ish ago from now. For the record, it uses the same cipher method as the two decoded pages, however with a new key, 'welcome pilgrim to the'. This equates to vignere offsets of: [ 22, 11, 9, 24, 26, 10, 11, 16, 19, 9, 23, 25, 19, 10, 13, 26, 27, 11 ] '''Just as hint from outguesed page 5 said :-) Hash: SHA1 Let the text guide you. Good luck. 3301 'When we found it:' It was found at: GMT 5:37AM you got that right? looks like Mleh found the onion site at 0530 gmt 'Proofs that it existed:' best proof mirror images we got: http://prntscr.com/2ixdzx and http://prntscr.com/2ixdzl printscreen of onion4: https://infotomb.com/y9scl.png onion4 contained another hex string with the same length as onion2 and onion3 hex string All three strings can be found here: http://pastebin.com/raw.php?i=qePehdKM This is the html source of the onion4 site: http://pastebin.com/Bv6Pt5Td How long is the string: * not sure Marker for end of factual part of Wiki 2014 part 4 page This was written by Lurk at 01:20 GMT 1.12.2014. Change happened few hours ago before that timestamp. ---- ---- ---- ---- ↑ ↑ ↑ ↑The happening (FACTUAL PART OF WIKIA 2014 PAGE 4) above this line ↑ ↑ ↑ ↑ Current progress overview can be found ------> HERE <------ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ The happening (BRAINSTORMING and OPEN LEADS) bellow this line ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ---- ---- ---- ---- HOW TO SOLVE STRING FROM ONION 4 IDEA 1 ??????????? if you mean hex string? That looks like output from /dev/urandom ??? ? ??? ???????? ??????????? HOW TO SOLVE STRING FROM ONION 4 IDEA 2 ??????????? ???????? ??? ? ??? ???????? ??????????? HOW TO SOLVE STRING FROM ONION 4 IDEA 3 ??????????? ???????? ??? ? ??? ???????? ??????????? ' ONLINE TOOLS ' ---- ---- PAGE WITH TOOLS I made the Vigenere table English in, English out Write Runes: http://the-oracle-answers.com/write-in-runes/ Gematria Primus count: http://codeseekah.com/cicada/count.html XOR: http://codeseekah.com/cicada/xor.html ASCII HEX DEC BIN converter: http://home.paulschou.net/tools/xlate/ ASCI HEX DEC OCTAL converter: http://redir.dasumo.com/hex/ Steganography software: http://www.jjtc.com/Steganography/tools.html Anagram solver: http://www.ssynth.co.uk/~gay/anagram.html Rumkin old ciphers: http://rumkin.com/tools/cipher/index.php Reverse String: http://www.string-functions.com/reverse.aspx Binary Invert: http://invertbinary.com/ Exif: http://regex.info/exif.cgi ---- ' HINTS ' Cicada uses different port for every onion Apache Server at auqgnxjtvdbll3pv.onion Port 5240 Apache Server at cu343l33nqaekrnw.onion Port 5241 Apache Server at fv7lyucmeozzd5j4.onion Port 5242 Apache Server at avowyfgl5lkzfj3n.onion Port 5243 To see PORT number just enter nonexisten link after valid onion url Maybe the same Server? Would make sense from cicadas view ' PAGES OF OTHER PARTICIPANTS ' *Team Cicada Google+ *Team PiratePad *Numinit gist page *Svrtja Wiki Page *Facebook group *''Add your page here''